


Let Me Love You

by naturallesbain



Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [4]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Curly thinks he wont be accepted, Darrel is very strict, Fluff and Mush, Just leave them be, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr request!, Ugh, as gay, cursing, purly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "I just want to be swept off my feet, is that so bad? I'm fed up with being alone.""with Purly? Happy, sweet, fluff."-anonI see you anon! I've found that I love writing this ship haha!
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970545
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Let Me Love You

The two boys were sitting on Ponyboy's bed in his room, the open window letting the sunlight and cool Autumn breeze wash over them.

It had been a calm day, the gang and Curly all hanging around the Curtis house, despite the oldest Curtis glaring daggers at Curly.

Curly was now laying down next to Ponyboy, passing a cigarette between the two of them, careful not to leave a noticeable stench in the room. 

He looked over at the youngest Curtis, noticing the way the light caught his eyes, making them look like a swirl of green and blue with a swirl of grey, like rainclouds covering the sky.

Curly had noticed the way the youngest Curtis had been eyeing him, noticing the way he would look over his body like a thanksgiving meal, the shine of want, and love in his eyes. Curly would always melt a little at the sight of the youngest Curtis's stare, his harsh and outgoing blue eyes softening to a softer blue, like a stream running through a forest. 

Curly had been eyeing Ponyboy back, letting his eyes rake over him, looking at the way his brownish-red hair would sway in the breeze or how he would always rush to fix his hair every time one of his brothers messed with it. 

Bringing himself back to reality, he noticed that Ponyboy had put out the cigarette and had been wandering around the room, looking for something. 

"What're ya lookin' for, baby Curtis?" Curly asked while sitting up. 

"My sketchbook," Ponyboy said, back turned to Curly as he rummaged through his desk drawers, "wanna draw you, can I?"

"'Course, just make sure to catch my great looks," Curly said while laying back down, letting the warm sun wash over him.

"They'd be hard to miss," Ponyboy replied. The two let out a giggle, Ponyboy finally finding his sketchbook and sitting down in his desk chair across the room. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the soft wind and scratch of Ponyboy's pencil were the only things to be heard; for once it was peaceful. 

"Hey, Ponyboy?" Curly asked, "what do ya wanna be when you grow up?" 

"I don't know, maybe a doctor. Doesn't really matter to me what I will be when I grow up, though, as long as I'm loved," Ponyboy replied quietly. 

"Of course you'll be loved, you have your brothers and friends," Curly said, sitting up to look at Ponyboy.

"Not like that, Curly. I want the sappy romance stuff, ya know, love. **_I just want to be swept off my feet, is that so bad? I'm fed up of being alone,_** " Ponyboy said quietly. 

Curly thought for a moment -well, he froze but he wouldn't admit it- of course, he wanted someone to love, he was Ponyboy, and Ponyboy had always wanted that kinda love. 

Curly only thought for a few more moments before he got up, crossed the room, and picked up Ponyboy.

"Gosh Curly put me down!" Ponyboy said with a laugh while gripping onto Curly tight. 

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Curly said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, now are you gonna fulfill the other part?" Ponyboy said with confidence. 

Curly kissed him, it was like he had no control over his body. He knew that he wouldn't be accepted as gay, but he didn't care, as long as he was able to hold Ponyboy.

They pulled back for air after a few moments, staring into each other's eyes, a million words going through their heads. 

Curly carefully set Ponyboy down on the bed, letting himself get dragged down, too.

"I wanna be with you," Curly said while hugging Ponyboy to his chest.

"No shit sherlock," 


End file.
